concert and coffee
by outsideofheaven
Summary: out of all places to meet a complete sane, beautiful girl, it had to be at a one direction concert. sasusaku. au. light fluff.
**Title** : Concert and Coffee
 **Summary** : Out of all places to meet a complete sane, beautiful girl, it had to be at a One Direction concert.  
 **Pairing(s)** : SasuSaku, side NaruHina  
 **Verse** : Modern AU, set in summer 2015.  
 **Rated** : T for mild language.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything but these delicious apple slices.  
 **Notes** : This isn't a songfic, just a simple good ol'boy meets girl one-shot. I know 1D isn't everyone's taste but I just thought how funny it would be in Naruto dragged Sasuke to their concert. Also, I haven't written FF in a very long time so excuse any mistakes, my ugly writing, and whatnot.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was going to kill his best friend.

He didn't care about the people—crazy screaming fan girls to be exact—around them. He was going to kill Naruto but Sasuke couldn't. The stupid blond was dating one of their friend's, Neji's cousin, Hinata. Out of all the girls he had met, she was the normal one. The only reason Sasuke was here was to celebrate her birthday. He preferred paying for their evening including the concert tickets. But no, his annoying, idiotic blond friend dragged him to this hellhole.

Once they got their snacks and some merchandise, the trio made their way into the main event. Sasuke didn't realize how close they were going to be sitting. _Great, surrounded by screaming girls for two hours straight_ , he thought with a frown. Hinata had found their row, waiting at the end for the boys to reach. As Sasuke read his ticket, he counted the seats, only to find a weird pink-haired girl sitting in his place.

"You're in my seat," he stated.

The girl looked up as she scrambled to read her own ticket. "Sorry about that. I guess my friend got too excited and read the seats wrong."

Sasuke said nothing, receiving a nudge from Naruto. The raven-haired boy glanced over at him. "What?"

"Don't be so mean to everyone, especially girls, teme. Hell, even Neji got himself a girl and he's a rock like you!" Naruto laughed. Though, the laughter stopped once Sasuke smacked him on Naruto's head. "Okay, ow."

Sasuke would hate to admit it but he was jealous at the older boy. There had been a small bet going around with the guys to see who would get a girlfriend first: Sasuke or Neji. After all, those two were too clueless when it came to girls and relationships.

* * *

During the opening act, Sasuke sat through the whole thing but stood up once in awhile to take pictures. Naruto asked him to take pictures for Hinata since it was a) her birthday, b) she would be too focused on the show, and c) she's short. Now that the opening act had ended, Sasuke remained in his seat as the couple left for more snacks. He quietly scrolled through the missed messages. It wasn't until the small conversation beside him that made him listen.

"You sang along to one song."

"Come on, Ino. You know I'm only here for you because your stupid, new boyfriend had his art exhibit."

"Fine fine but you've got to dance with me when the boys come out," Ino commanded as she stood. "Now I'm going to the ladies and grab a drink. Need another?"

"Sure," the pink-haired girl answered, handing over the empty can.

Sasuke remained quiet until her blonde friend was gone. He was delighted to learn that he wasn't the only person who got dragged to this scream fest. Though, what if she was a crazy fan girl? Yeah, maybe it's best to not start a conversation.

"I'm guessing you're not having fun too?" She asked him. Their eyes met as she spoke. "Sorry. I just saw you sitting the whole time."

"I'm here for my friend's birthday," Sasuke told her.

"I'm assuming it's the girl? I don't see the blond a One Direction fan," she giggled.

"You'd be surprised," Sasuke chuckled. He thought back to when their group of friends went out for their usual karaoke Saturday nights. Naruto and Lee would always end up becoming the sixth and seventh member when the song comes out of the queue.

"I don't blame him. I mean, their songs are catchy and lighthearted," she said with a small smile. It disappeared when she realized she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Sakura."

Not wanting to comment on their songs, Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to say he occasionally would hum one of their songs, while studying. Something he had been doing the past two months. It wasn't his fault that Naruto had played their songs on repeat while studying for exams. Those stupid songs got to him.

"Sasuke."

* * *

Once he settled in the car, Sasuke turned on the radio and of course, the first thing that comes on was a stupid One Direction song. He switched it to the AM mode. The entire drive to the restaurant consisted of the couple laughing and whispering in the backseat. The two had been laughing over something on the phone. Sasuke didn't want to know. Before driving off again, he handed the dobe the envelope with enough cash to cover four meals. Sasuke sucked at getting gifts in general, so a paid dinner by him seemed decent.

.

.

 _Hi, sorry to bother but is this Sasuke? This is Sakura. We met at the concert._

Sasuke stared at the text. She had texted him almost an hour ago. At that time, Sasuke was busy grabbing take-out for dinner and coming home to a shower. _Yes this is Sasuke. How did you get my number?_

 _Naruto. He said that you're "interested" in me which is so funny bc we barely had a solid convo._

Sasuke made a mental note to kick Naruto's ass Monday morning. If this was his way of setting them up, it was stupid. _He's more like an idiot. You didn't have to text me._

 _He can't be that bad, lol. I know but you seem nice & I did see you mouthing to a couple of songs. That was soooo cute!_

 _He's the worst. Wtf? I was not mouthing to their stupid songs!_

 _He can't be as socially awkward as Ino's bf or her lazy ass ex. Shika was the WORST but a good guy. You so were!_

 _Shika? As in Shikamaru? What is wrong with you..._

 _If his last name is Nara then ding ding! We got a winner! Wait how do you know him? There's nothing wrong with me :)_

 _I met him at one of my summer classes last yr at KU. Hbu? Nothing? You have pink hair. Pink._ As he sent the reply, Sasuke took notice of their little flirting, something he rarely did. A small smile painted across his face.

 _You go to KU?! Him and I grew up together with Ino, the bff. Pink is the new black, Sasu-chan._

 _No, this fall. I just graduated hs. That's interesting... Srsly, a nickname already? We don't even know each other._

 _Let's change that. Meet me at KU's cafe tomorrow at noon. You know how to find me!_

The raven-haired boy stared at the last text she sent. Did she just ask him out? He was straight up confused. Sasuke was told many times by his older brother that it was always the guy who asked the girl out. Not the other way around. Despite that, he smiled again.

* * *

The cafe was rather busy for a Saturday afternoon. There were some weekend classes happening at KU but didn't expect the cafe to be busy. He still couldn't believe he was going to be attending Konoha University next year. It wouldn't be soon until he bumps into his brother, friends, and classmates. Unless he gets lost then that's a different story.

He paced around the cafe before settling down with two small cups of coffee by the window. As he waited, Sasuke remembered that Naruto had given his number to Sakura. Unlocking his phone, the first thing appeared was his conversation with her. Reading it again, it made him smirk.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to change out of my scrubs then take a shower because I smelled like vomit," Sakura said, not realizing how gross the last part was. She blushed. "Kami, sorry about that too. Sometimes I ramble without realizing."

"You work at a hospital?" Sasuke was curious. She didn't look older than 20, maybe a year older than him.

"Yeah. It's rare for a first year to get an internship but I got connections," she winked. "Most of the time, I do filing and assisting sometimes, aka boring stuff."

"You're going to be a doctor," that was all Sasuke could say. He thought meeting up with her meant a clingy so-called date but this was turning out to be the opposite. She was an interesting one.

"That is correct. Okay—enough about me. What about you, Sasu-chan?"

He ignored that nickname. "Police officer but that's what my father wants me to be."

"And what do you want to be?" Sakura asked intently.

Sasuke frowned at this. His father was strict about his two sons' futures. Itachi was already in the precinct; doing boring stuff like paper work. But Sasuke knew Itachi was going to move up the ranks soon.

"A lawyer, maybe. I rather argue in court than die in action," he finally told her, before taking a sip of his coffee. "I guess the idea of helping people..."

"Feels like you're doing something good," Sakura said, finishing his sentence with a smile. "It's like being a doctor but there are risks, like with any high paying career. Have you told your father this? Oh sh-sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine and no. He wouldn't take it well. Most of my family are in the law enforcement, including my mom. Well, she's no longer working but she wouldn't hesitate to kick someone's ass."

Sakura laughed. "She sounds like a badass," she then shrugged. "Well hey, I dont't even know you so my advice's invalid."

 _It wasn't a bad or invalid advice_ , he thought. If only Sasuke had the courage to face his father, telling him that he didn't want to follow his path. The idea of becoming a lawyer came from his student counselor, Hatake Kakashi. He was the youngest lawyers in Konoha but then changed careers. Nobody knew why but rumours spoke about the sudden death of his two best friends. Kakashi became an older brother, filling the empty space when Itachi became busy. He'd tell Sasuke stories of his past cases; from the small to huge ones. To this day Sasuke still couldn't figure out how Kakashi influenced him so much. It must've been something in the stories Kakashi told him.

Then his thoughts travelled somewhere else. His dark eyes landed at the girl sitting in front of him, feeling relaxed when they spoke. Whatever this new feeling was, it made him curious about his own personal feelings for this girl. Despite the fact that they just met last night. Aside from Hinata, Sakura was easy to talk to and she didn't seem too eager to get into his pants. From the time they spoke last night to now, Sasuke noticed she was calm, polite, and hardworking.

It had been a few minutes since they had said anything, creating an awkward space between them. He snapped out of his thoughts. He watched her typing nonstop on her phone; with a slight annoyed look on her face. "Everything okay?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Yeah. It's my friend, she's meeting her boyfriend's parents tonight and she's freaking out," Sakura said quickly. "They're super strict and old fashion."

"Do you have to go?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke smirked. "No but it seems like that's more important. We can redo this next time."

Sakura grinned as she gathered her stuff. "So there's a next time?"

Sasuke nodded then watched Sakura leave the cafe. Her sweet strawberry scent still lingered. He took his phone out again, sending Naruto a text.

 _Thanks for inviting me to the concert, dobe._

Sasuke sits back, thinking of a certain pink-haired girl. She had made him smile way too many times the past 12 hours and honestly, he didn't mind it at all.


End file.
